


Memphis is Dead.

by SimSalaBim



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Character Death, Death, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Suicide, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimSalaBim/pseuds/SimSalaBim
Summary: Come on the journey of life, love, and reckless adolescence. Joey was special. Joey was himself. Joey was ours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday I wake up alone, kill me, just kill me.

How we survive is what makes us who we are, and somewhere in the end we're all insane.  
  
Joey was another victim of adolescent recklessness. Brought up in the right place, but at the wrong time.  
  
I stand up and put my notebook back into my worn, turquoise colored backpack. Today was terrible, but everyday is terrible when you've just lost someone you love and appreciate.  
  
That person was Joey, for me anyways, at least I think so.  
  
I walk out of the classroom and towards the front doors of the school, I wasn't going to go the ceremony that the college was holding for him, for multiple reasons.  
  
The first one being that I don't want to be in an auditorium full of people pretending to be sad about Joey's death, but when he was alive they were unsympathetic towards him and his feelings.  
  
The second reason being that I am not emotionally prepared to face the fact that Joey is dead, he is never coming back, he's gone eternally.  
  
I drive away from the school in my jet black Kia Soul Base, Joey used to tell me that I needed a better car, that my car was ugly, but I need to stop thinking about him, I need to forget him.  
  
Sometimes, to be honest, when its late at night i think, and i think about how I wouldn't be feeling this pain if I never met Joey.  
  
But those thoughts are quickly discarded because Joey changed my life for the better.  
  
I drive to my house and go straight to my room when i walk inside.   
  
This Monday night, like most others, I lay on my bed and look at my ceiling for hours.  
  
I mean, what else can you do when you're in a state of melancholy.   
  
Everyone might be wondering the whole story of Joey, the truth, the side of him that most people in that damn town wouldn't know.  
  
_Joey was special. Joey was himself. Joey was ours._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the end of all this hate there's a light ahead that shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain.

_5._ _1.17_

I click my pen a few times, thinking of something to write.

_Last night I_   
_Buried my dreams underground._

I pause a moment, then begin to write more.

_Fleshy as a corpse_   
_Edgy like the corners of a time capsule._   
_Once my cup was sloshing round,Now it's barely half full._

I bite my lip and look outside for a bit. I hear the soft pit pat of the rain hitting the window.

_This morning I_   
_had almost forgotten what had happened,_   
_But I heard muffled sounds._

I reach up to move the hair out of my eyes and continue writing.

_They were still alive._   
_It made me wonder about What it takes to suffocate A dream._

I smile at the finished product and close my luminous, lemon yellow notebook. I look at the digital clock plugged in on the small table next to my bed.  _4 a.m._

I get up and walk to the kitchen. I feel the cold tiles against my feet as I'm making a cup of tea. Putting a few spoonfuls of sugar into the steaming cup, I plop down on the couch, making sure to not spill the scolding hot tea on myself.

I sip my tea slowly, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling it gives me, and the storm outside. My black cat, Niles rubs against my legs and purrs before curling into a small ball of fluff.

Finishing my tea, I place the tea on the coffee table and cover myself with the blanket on the back of the couch. Niles curls up on my lap as i slowly fall sleep to the sound of the rain outside.

\----------------------------------------------

I wake up to someone knocking at the door. Wrapping the blanket around me, I stand up and answer it.

A kid, about 14 is standing there. He's wearing ripped black skinny jeans, red vans, and a black misfits tank top. He's soaking wet from the rain outside and shaking slightly.

" _Could i please use your cellphone_?" He says in a shaky weak voice.

 _"Sure, would you like a towel to dry off with?"_ I ask with concern.

" _That would be nice, thank you_."

I get him a fluffy white towel from the closet and he dries himself off before using my phone to call someone.

 _"Hey, It's Mike, can you pick me up from this person's house? I'll send you the address, yeah, okay, bye_."

He hands me my phone back and continues to dry himself off.

" _Can you text that number your address please?"_

I nod my head and text back the number, before sticking my phone in my back pocket.

_"So, What's your name, sir?"_

" _Tony, I'm guessing yours is Mike?"_

He laughs and nods his head, he reminds me of my younger brother, Leo, who lives in California with our parents still. I moved to Michigan, in the search of a fresh start, and I'm old enough to be living alone being 18 and all. Plus, I'm doing pretty well financially, I have two jobs. On Monday's and Thursday's I either go to the local college and take notes for classes online or study the notes for those classes because occasionally we have unit tests, on Tuesday's I work at this coffee shop from 12 to 9, it actually pays well, on Wednesday's I work at a public library from 7 to 5, I get paid more than I should there because me and the boss used to have a thing going on between us, but he broke it off and I guess he feels bad about that so he still continues to give me a lot of money, on Friday's I work at the library from 12 to 4 then spend the rest of my day studying, and lastly, on my weekends I usually spend them either doing nothing or studying of course. I have a busy life. Right now it was a Friday.

_"Would you like some tea, Mike?"_

_"Sure."_

I wrap the blanket around him and go into the kitchen, making two cups of tea.

I hand him his cup and he wraps his cold hands around the mug.

_"So, Mike, could you please educate me on how you even got to my house?"_

_"Well, lets just say that Someone ditched me, and your house was the closet to that place."_

_"Well that's not very nice of them."_

At that moment Niles walks up and rubs against Mike's legs.

_"You have a cat?! I love cats!"_

He sits down on my couch and pets Niles. Soon enough, they're both asleep.

I smile and take a picture of them, then go into my bedroom to get dressed.

Today I picked out black ripped skinny jeans, a black sweater, yellow vans, a yellow beanie, a gray watch, my bracelet, and this expensive cologne that I got as a Christmas gift.  
  


I walk back into the living room and he is still asleep so I decide to make him some breakfast before he goes.

I get out the ingredients needed, and start making pancakes and eggs.

20 minutes later it's all done and everything is set up.

_"Wake up, Mike, I made you some food before you go, what time is that person going to be here anyways?"_

Mike yawns and rubs his eyes, getting up. " _About_ _11:30_ _I think."_

I look at my phones time and notice that it's 11 a.m.

_"You have_ _30 minutes_ _to eat then."_

We both eat all of the food in about 30 minutes and then watch Soap Operas on TV.

When it was about time for him to leave I went into my closet and pulled out a cheap sky blue hoodie for him since it was cold outside and he was only wearing a tank top.

_"Thank you."_

There was a knock on the door for the second time that day and I opened it.

That time it wasn't a 14 year old kid.

  
  



End file.
